The Broken Ones
by KatrinaTatyana
Summary: Jason and CeCe are happily married or so Jason thinks until one night he finds out something that will change him forever along with his marriage. This story has adult content and mature themes and deals with a dark Jason. It is a oneshot reviews will determine if i continue or abandon this story.


**_Beware this has adult mature adult content and dark themes so caution is to be exercised before reading this. I do not own any of the characters. Dark Jason._**

I sat on my black leather sofa watching the latest episode of her tv show, Little Devils" which was series based off Gossip Girl and Bad Girls Club type situations and boy was I enjoying this episode. Particularly because this episode was full of action as I watch as the fight between Cassidy and Erica escalated into a full on WWE women smack down edition with both parties vigorously beating the crap out of each other. And man was it a joy to watch as the resident Blair Wardorf type bully, Cassidy get her ass kicked by bookworm Erica. I have adjusted the volume on tv so that it doesn't wake my son, Nicholas from his sleep.

Mid-WWE fight and my cheering on off the Erica beat down. The doors to my house open suddenly with a resounding slam as the doors open and close with so much force that the paintings on the wall rattle and one even falls. Great, my husband is home and apparently he is in a bad mood. I wonder what pissed him off at the law firm today. At first I'm annoyed as I know this might wake Nicholas whom I have spent the last 2 hours trying to put to bed with much difficulty as he is teething.

Jason comes thundering into the living room where I am sitting and slamming the doors and is all furious like a bat out of hell. His presence demands my attention. At first I am alarmed as I has never seen him this upset before not even with the whole A fiasco and then attempting to kill him with the elevator. He is standing in front the sofa she is sitting on with the waves of anger rolling off him as he stares her dead in the eyes.

He is giving me the stare of death as if he could kill me right now and right now I have to wonder what have I done now to trigger this. Yes she has made him angry before but not like this Jason has always remained composed even he is pissed at hell with her. In the end he always forgives her. They have a stare of for a few seconds before she decides to ask him what is it and as she opens her mouth to do so he cuts her off by saying,

"How long have you been fucking Eric Kahn while you're married to me?" At this point Jason is shaking with anger and is gripping onto the sofa for dear life. Probably as an effort to control his and as an attempt not to strangle me to death as our son sleeps upstairs.

I look down to the black carpeted floor as I try to think of an excuse or something to save my self…my first instinct is to lie but judging by the look in his eyes he knows and no lie will save me today along with any excuse. My mind for the first time in my life has no excuse or lie to tell this my man that has loved me unconditionally despite my many flaws. Nothing in the world I can tell him to ease his anger. I have been caught and I am guilty as charged.

Silence fills the room and the fight on the tv is long forgotten as Jason looks at me in disgust. I stay silent as I try to think of something to tell him. "How long?" He asks through gritted teeth and I look into his green orbs which my son shares and I know he at least deserves some truth, "6 months" I answer while looking at the ground. I am waiting for him to yell, scream or even smack me but instead he removes himself from in front of my face and walks out of the living room and right at the arch of the room he turns and says, " I think you need to find somewhere else to stay, probably a hotel that isn't on my expense and Nick stays here"

That is when my brain and tongue decide to function and I turn to him and say " Where am I to stay Jason, I have nowhere to go and I have no job and I am not leaving my son, I am his mother"

Jason coldly just replies "Well you should have thought of that before you fucked Eric Kahn on every surface you could find in his office"

I sprint out of the chair and grab Jason on his arm, "Please, don't do this, I know you are mad and you have every right to be but please don't let me have to leave my family please Jason, I am begging you, I am sorry, please, remember Nick needs his mother"

Jason turns to me and I can see my little speech as made some impact on him and he is weighing the pro's and con's of the situation and I use this moment to try and sway him the only I know how which is through sex. Frankly, sex and seduction is the only way I know how to change Jason's mind when he is set on a decision. I use my hands to caress his cheeks and thee stubble of his beard that is beginning to form on his chin and begin to lower my hands from his muscular chest downwards to his lower pelvic region.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing" he says angrily and begins to roughly grab my hand "Do you really think I want you to touch me after you have been with him" he snarls at me and begins to jerk himself out of my grip. I however am not going to give up just like that, "Please let me make it up to you and show you how sorry I am the only way I truly know how"

"No, leave me alone CeCe, let me just get a minute to think without you in my face" He states. I continue to move my hand that he hasn't restricted until it reaches the buckle of his pants which I undo and begin caressing him through his boxers. I do this because I know Jason is always weak when it comes to me and that and I watch as he tries to fight it using his anger and loses and gives into me. I pull down his boxers and pants and continue my ministrations with both hands as he release my once constricted hand.

I keep stroking him until I feel him starting to get hard where I then put my mouth where my hand was and I watch as he takes a deep breath in. I bob my head up and down on his long shaft while using wrapping my tongue around him. I keep going like this alternating between teasing him with my tongue and licking him from his head to his balls and deep throating him until I feel him get hard and until I can taste his pre-cum in my mouth. During this I am noting Jason's reaction he is trying not to moan or give in completely to me but his breathing which changes drastically as I perform tells me otherwise and lets me know he is enjoying this. I am still continuing my ministrations in the way I know he likes when suddenly he pulls me up from the ground.

"Upstairs" He commands and I practically sprint up the stairs happy that he isn't kicking me out despite the circumstances. He follows behind me silently. I go to our bedroom and before I can close the door behind us Jason grabs me roughly by my wrist with a look in his eyes which sends shivers up my spine and it's not a good shiver because of all our years together he has never been rough with me. He is always gentle, kind and soft. He throws me on the bed so hard I hit it with a thud and walks over to me like a predator does his prey and this is when I know my plan might have backfired.

He comes over me and grabs my face hard and begins to forcefully kiss me forcing his tongue into my mouth and I try to keep up with him but Jason isn't having it. I guess tonight he wants to show me how mad he is and show his dominance. I can't help but say I like this Jason its very hot and I am turned on by it. He then rips my tourmaline nightgown to shreds and I frown a bit as I liked that gown as the color was limited edited. Jason grabs me by my ankle and drags me to the edge of the bed.

He positions me so I spread open in front of me and then he proceeds to finger me with one finger gently at first then he adds two more and increases his pace to a rough and brutal one which hurts a bit because he has never used more than a finger with me. The moans that escape from me I can't control as the feeling is quite fantastic. The pleasure he is giving me mixed with pain is quite an exquisite feeling and pretty soon I am wet as a river with my juices coating all his fingers and my legs shaking from the pleasure as I come down from my high.

He then flips me over and throws me up back on the bed. He then positions me in my least favorite position which is doggystyle due to his length and with warning he enters me and it is quite uncomfortable aroused or not. He doesn't give me any time to adjust to his massive length which is unusual of him but instead he pounds mercilessly and deep into me hitting areas of my body I am sure should not be feeling this. On and on he thrusts deeper and deeper, harder and faster until my legs give out and when they do he just repositions them and continue his relentless assault. My moans now have become semi-whimpers as he continues as the mix of pain and pleasure tilts mostly to pain. All that can be heard is the noises of skin slapping against skin and the grunts Jason as he continues and my moans which have now become whimpers. As I see that Jason is about to but his knees up which is a signal that he is about to go even deeper. I try to crawl away from him but my efforts prove futile as he just positions me so I am lying down on my stomach and pins my hands down above my head and holds them in place with his left hand. He then resumes his previous position of knees bent and he continues his torturous assault on my body and even worse he is rougher than before and all the moisture has left my walls and all I can feel is him as he hammers me and tears away at my walls and I am pretty sure if he doesn't let up I will be so sore in the morning.

"Please, Jason, stop it hurts" I begin however my pleas fall on deaf ears as if I am talking to a statue and this is quite new for me Jason has never done this before. Instead he goes even faster (I don't even know how that is possible) and I am pretty sure I felt something rip inside me. I can tell from his pace he is close and thank god I can't bear any more of this. After what seems like forever he cums inside me and leaves me there on the bed like a crumpled piece of paper feeling as if my insides were just scorched by fire while he goes to the bathroom. I curl into a foetal position from the pain and that's when I feel fluid draining down my leg and I touch it only to realize that it's a mixture of blood and semen. Leaving me alone on the bed is another difference I have seen tonight as Jason is a cuddler and a talker and all through sex neither of the aforementioned he has done. I guess this is my punishment.

As I attempt to get off the bed to grab a tissue before our Egyptian cotton sheets are ruined, Jason exits the bathroom with a towel around his waist and a wet rag and throws it on the bed beside me and says, "Clean up yourself and leave immediately, I will get someone to draft up the divorce papers" in a tone of voice which is so absent of emotion and that's when I realize what exactly was that look in his eyes earlier it wasn't disgust it was a look of emptiness and despair. That is when I come the realization that I have finally broken Jason DiLaurentis beyond repair by pushing him too far. All because of my addiction to sex which lead to my affair with Eric which was pointless because he was an amateur in bed compared to Jason. So I had ruined my irrevocably marriage over nothing just a drive for excitement. I should have watched a movie if excitement was what I wanted. That is moment when Nicholas chooses to awaken and begin crying and Jason leaves the room to tend to him.

_**Authors Note: Leave a review...**_


End file.
